Yigitur
"Hail, Yigitur, son of none, the righteous traitor!" '-A Gondorian epic' Yigitur-Traits Yigitur was an Easterling, and a supposable Maiar. He was born the year the War Of Wrath started. He knows that his mother was a mortal Easterling, and that his father died in the War Of Wrath. He travels the world, which he has seen change greatly. This is all the information that the Archives had about him. He was said to be a wise, powerful, and creative person. Yigitur bears the long, but neat dark hair of the Easterlings, the strength of a Maiar. It is said they he only fights for himself, but he is known to aid other factions in their wars against the Noldor, and even more so against Mordor. Race Yigitur, as stated above, is half-easterling-man, half-maia. As to what his Maiar father was, none, not even Yigitur know. His mother, however, was a beautiful Easterling sorceress who caught the eye of even a Maia to cause the birth of Yigitur. (*snicker*) Weapons He had a helmet that is shaped like a Noldorin helmet, but made of Galvorn. Under this helmet, he had a purple face cloth. He also had beautiful silk robes, that are dark purple. Their shape is tight, and they have incredible designs on it. Above these robes, he wore dragon hide and Mithril scale armor Over that, he wears a cloak of the same colors. He has a sword with a folded Mithril and galvorn blade. However, not just folded, it is folded to create the same designs on the blade as the ones on his robes. The blade is curved, and has a slight Yelmen. The hilt is made of enchanted basalt, carved smooth, but, with a pommel that has the likeness of a dragon head. Finally, he has a black, enchanted reflex bow. Yigitur's most powerful attribute in battle his speed, which he uses to chop his enemies into pieces in a matter of seconds. With his speed and strength, combined with his potent sword places him among the most deadly warriors in Arda. Faction & Role Yigitur, presently, is a wanderer, meaning he is factionless. When he was younger, he was of the Easterlings, more specifically the Wainriders tribe. When he was only 15 years old, he escaped Rhun on a Rhunic horse (fast) named Sunfire, who he rode on to Gondor, where he made a living out of swordsmanship, either out of war or heroic deeds. After the Gondorians found out who his mother was, they exiled him, leaving him as he is now. Achievements *Nearly killing Aranuir as he was visiting Gondor. They engaged in a friendly duel, when Yigitur got angry, then sought out to kill Aranuir. This was one of the reasons of his exile, along with the Gondorians discovering his identity. *Helping the Free Easterlings and the Blue Wizards in weakening the Men of Darkness, the Easterlings, before he escaped to Gondor. He became friends with Alatar, a Blue Wizard during these events. Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Manish Characters Category:Maiar